Star Wars
at }} Star Wars is a film franchise, that extends to spin off books, animated series and comics. Plot The Star Wars franchise takes place in a distant unnamed fictional galaxy at an undetermined point in the ancient past, where many species of aliens (often humanoid) co-exist. People own robotic droids, who assist them in their daily routines, and space travel is common. The spiritual and mystical element of the Star Wars galaxy is known as "the Force". It is described in the original film as "an energy field created by all living things that surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together". The people who are born deeply connected to the Force have better reflexes; through training and meditation, they are able to achieve various supernatural feats (such as telekinesis, clairvoyance, precognition, and mind control). The Force is wielded by two major factions at conflict: the Jedi, who harness the light side of the Force, and the Sith, who use the dark side of the Force through hate and aggression. Characters Ships Het :Anpadme - the ship between Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala :Ahsokn - the ship between Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano :Damerey - the ship between Poe Dameron and Rey :Finnrey - the ship between Finn and Rey :FinnRose - the ship between Finn and Rose Tico :Hanade - the ship between Han Solo and Mara Jade Skywalker :Haney - the ship between Han Solo and Rey :Heia - the ship between Han Solo and Leia Organa :Kyndulla - the ship between Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla :Luxsoka - the ship between Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka Tano :Marajke - the ship between Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker :Maratt - the ship between Boba Fett and Mara Jade Skywalker :Phabafett - the ship between Boba Fett and Captain Phasma :Phakylo - the ship between Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma :Phapoe - the ship between Poe Dameron and Captain Phasma :Phassnoke - the ship between Snoke and Captain Phasma :Poennix - the ship between Poe Dameron and Kaydel Connix :Rebel Captain - the ship between Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso :Rexsoka - the ship between Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano :Reylo - the ship between Kylo Ren and Rey :Rosinks - the ship between Jar Jar Binks and Rose Tico :Rospoe - the ship between Poe Dameron and Rose Tico :Sakanan - the ship between Kanan Jarrus and Sabine Wren :Snokey - the ship between Snoke and Rey Slash :AnaQui-Sky - the ship between Anakin Skywalker and Qui-Gon Jinn :Ani-Wan - the ship between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi :Anfett - the ship between Anakin Skywalker and Boba Fett :Anakijarbinks - the ship between Anakin Skywalker and Jar Jar Binks :Bassian - the ship between Bodhi Rook and Cassian Andor :Binooku - the ship between Dooku and Jar Jar Binks :[[Codex|'Codex']] - the ship between Commander Cody and Captain Rex :Chewsolo - the ship between Han Solo and Chewbacca :Dookakin - the ship between Anakin Skywalker and Dooku :Dyoda - the ship between Dooku and Yoda :Ekanan - the ship between Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus :Ezzeb - the ship between Ezra Bridger and Zeb Orrelios :Fino - the ship between Han Solo and Finn :Gbi-wan - the ship between General Grievous and Obi-Wan Kenobi :Gooku - the ship between General Grievous and Dooku :Hafett - the ship between Han Solo and Boba Fett :Jacbacca - the ship between Chewbacca and Jacen Solo :Kinn - the ship between Kylo Ren and Finn :Kylux - the ship between Kylo Ren and General Hux :Palpatin - the ship between Grand Admiral Thrawn and Sheev Palpatine :Poex '''- the ship between Poe Dameron and General Hux :Polo' - the ship between Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron :'Oku-Gon' - the ship between Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn :'Qui-Gonbi' - the ship between Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi :'Skysolo' - the ship between Luke Skywalker and Han Solo :'Snokylo' - the ship between Kylo Ren and Snoke :'Spirit Assassain' - the ship between Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus :'Starfett' - the ship between Boba Fett and Starkiller :'Stormpilot' - the ship between Poe Dameron and Finn :'Yodakin '- the ship between Anakin Skywalker and Yoda :'Yod-Gon' - the ship between Qui-Gon Jinn and Yoda :'Yodba -''' the ship between Jabba the Hutt and Yoda :Yodlker - the ship between Luke Skywalker and Yoda :Zrex - the ship between Zeb Orrelios and Captain Rex Femslash :Amileia - the ship between Leia Organa and Amilyn Holdo :Barrissoka - the ship between Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano :Heleia - the ship between Leia Organa and Hera Syndulla :Padka - the ship between Ahsoka Tano and Padmé Amidala :Jyney - the ship between Rey and Jyn Erso :Organde - the ship between Leia Organa and Mara Jade Skywalker :Reyva- the ship between Rey and Jessica Pava :Rosey '''- the ship between Rey and Rose Tico :Wrehera' - the ship between Sabine Wren and Hera Syndulla Poly :'JediStormPilot' - the ship between Rey, Finn, and Poe Dameron :'Luksoloana' - the ship between Leia Organa, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker Non-Binary :'A2-S2' - the ship between Anakin Skywalker and R2-D2 :'B2-B2' - the ship between R2-D2 and BB-8 :'C2-P2' - the ship between R2-D2 and C- 3PO :'HAN-3PO' - the ship between Han Solo and C-3PO :'L2-S2' - the ship between Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 :'PP-8' - the ship between Poe Dameron and BB-8 :'RR-8' - the ship between BB-8 and Rey Fandom '''AO3' : : : : : : : TUMBLR :